Funky fairytales
by gabby1123
Summary: Fairytales starring inuyasha and the gang! so far, we have Kagomella Cinderella NotSoLittleBlue riding Sango and ‘Run little miroku run, they are long, funny stories ADDING MORE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own inu-yasha or any other characters from that show,**

**Exept for Mr. Icecream, he is mine and so is Goerge, he is mine also…. But they don't count, they are not part of the show….**

**Ok**

**Story one**

**KAGOMELLA! (Cinderella)**

**Their was once a teenage girl who had to live with her three, mean, siblings**

**Rin, Ayumi and Kikyo. Her Mother was nice, but then died when she was 13, her father died the day she was born in a car crash. Her Grand-father, however, was really sad after that and ran away on her 15th birthday never to return.**

**After that, she, Kikyo, Ayumi and rin had to live together, Rin was nicer to Kagome but Ayumi and Kikyo wouldn't let her talk to Kagome.**

**One day, at school, the principle announced that their would be a Valentines party for anyone who wanted to come, from 5-8 PM, BUT… The girls had to ask the boys if they wanted to come with them, if a girl asked a boy, the boy AUTOMATICALLY had to accept, the boy then would have to pick up the girl at 5:30 PM, all the loners would be their by 5:00 PM so they could ask them their. At the dance , If a girl was asked to dance, she automatically had to accept.**

**Kagome was going to ask inu-yasha, but Kikyo saw you and ran after him and asked him right away, So poor Kagome felt sad, but then remembered Sesshomaru, but then Rin saw him and although Kagome liked him too, she knew she saw him first and asked him. Kagome felt al alone when she remembered KOGA! So she was on her way to find him, when she saw Ayumi asking him already. So poor Kagome was all alone.**

**Later that day, Eri came over and asked who she was going with, Kagome smiled and said **

'**so far, no one, but maybe Hojo will go with me, I couldn't find him at the assembly'**

**When Kagome looked up, she saw Eri' face turn red and said**

'**Im already going with Hojo! You knew I liked him! Why did you ever think of something like that! I cant believe I am friends with you! HMPH! I am going to play with someone who appreciates me, like for example, Kikyo!' Eri said, and with that, she left and went up to Kikyo's room. **

**Again, Kagome had no date, but she also had lost one of her friends as well. She hated her sister so much, she never liked her to begin with, she remembered the first thing her older sister said to her…**

'**THAT ugly thing is MY sister! This CANT be possible! Their was a mistake! I KNOW their was! AGH!'**

**Kagome and Rin were the only ones who got jobs too! Whenever Kagome bought some really good clothes, Kikyo would make her put it back, and the next day, she would buy the EXACT same outfit! It was aways the same exuse too..**

'**Im older, I know better, THAT'S why!' **

**Kagome hated her sister so much!**

**On the day of the dance, Kikyo told Kagome**

'**YOU cant come, you would embarrass me!'**

**Kagome got angry and said**

'**I never PLANNED ON GOING in the first place!'**

'**HA! Yes you did!'**

'**I did, but you ruined everything! You stole my dress, my make up, my hairstyle, my DATE and even my BEST FRIEND!'**

'**You should have been a better friend, and besides, SHE came to ME'**

'**You guys shouldn't fight' Rin stated 'Our dates are going to be here in half an hour, its almost 5:00'**

'**Your right, hey girls, lets go to their houses, we wouldn't want then to see out sister, now would we!' Kikyo said**

'**Your right!' Ayumi said 'And besides, that way well be able to see THEIR houses!'**

'**Oh, and don't forget to clean up the house KAGOMELLA!'**

'**DON'T CALL ME KAGOMELLA!'**

'**ohhhh, looks like I struck a nerve girls..' Kikyo smirked**

**Ayumi and Kikyo started to chant 'KAGOMELLA, KAGOMELLA, KAGOMELLA! KAGOMELLA!' until the door closed behind them, Rin looked at Kagome sadly**

'**COMING RIN?' Ayumi called**

'**Yes Ayumi' **

**Poor Kagome had tears in her eyes, She HATED her sister and everything about her, she looked at the picture of her mother and father and couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She burst out crying.**

'**Mom, Dad, Grand Father' She started 'Why did you leave me here alone? Why with Kikyo and Ayumi? Why? Why?' She asked with tears falling onto the picture.**

'**Believe me, It WASN'T intentional…'**

'**FATHER!'**

'**Guess again!'**

'**Mother?'**

'**2 more tries..'**

'**grandfather?'**

'**getting closer, oh wait, no you arnt, trey 1 more time'**

' **Ummmm…..RUMPLESTILTSKIN!'**

'…**.no…'**

'**I give up, WHO?'**

'**It is I, MR. ICECREAM!'**

'**Mr. Icecream?…?…'**

'**yes..'**

'…**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

'**Yes, laugh all you want, but Ive had to live with this name ALL MY LIFE!'**

'**HAHAHA! Yes, im sry, HAHA! Okay, il st- ill st- ill stop now..'**

'**I certainly hope so, but I don't think you will… turn around'**

**When Kagome turned around, she burst out laughing even harder this time at the site,**

**Mr. Icecream was a pizza with some minticecream on him for pepperonis…..**

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay.. HAHAHAHAHA! I think im done.. HAHAHA!'**

'**I certainly hope sooo… Because I a going to help you get to the prom'**

' **WHAT! Impossible, no dress, no transportation, no- oohh, I get it, you are going to make all those available!'**

'**yes'**

**Kagome burst out laughing again**

**She was going to get a date**

**She was getting transportation**

**She was getting the best dress ever**

**She was going to have everything perfect**

**Everything was going to work out fine**

**The only exception was**

**That a talking, flying pizza with ice-cream for pepperonis**

**Was going to it all for her**

'**Are you done laughing yet?'**

'**Ok, yes im done'**

'**Have any old ugly rags I can use?'**

'**rags? Ok…'**

**-hands some rags-**

'**Thank-you'**

'**ok….'**

'**ICKETY-SHIKETY BOPPETY BOO! LOAFENLY TOAFENLY ICE-CREAM TOO! NEVER EAT EGGS AFTER BREAKFAST AT TWO! ICKETY SHIKETY BOPPITY BOO!'**

**Kagome laughed at that too**

**Suddenly the rags became the prettiest dress she ever saw, and outside he asked for a cucumber**

**Kagome brought him a cucumber**

**They were outside**

'**Why do you need a cucumber?'**

'**You will see'**

**He placed the cucumber facing a certain direction and said**

'**ICKETY-SHIKETY BOPPETY BOO! LOAFENLY TOAFENLY ICE-CREAM TOO! NEVER EAT EGGS AFTER BREAKFAST AT TWO! ICKETY SHIKETY BOPPITY BOO!'**

**She laughed again, the cucumber became a limo, She now had the perfect dress, the perfect accessories and perfect transportation. He did a few more rituals and everything was perfect. Exept one thing. It was now 5:00 and she still had no date. **

'**What about a date'**

'**You will have one when you go to the prom'**

'**who?'**

'**You will see, and you will not be disappointed'**

**He disappeared**

**She went to the prom at 5:00. She saw Sango, on the girls side, and Miroku and Goerge on the boys side.**

'**SANGO!'**

'**KAGOME!'**

'**Long time no see!'**

'**Dido!'**

**You should ask Miroku'**

'**But hes such a perv!'**

'**but you like him!'**

**Sango blushed**

'**Only if you ask Goerge'**

'**But he is the hottest guy in school!'**

'**But you like him' Sango chuckled**

'**OK! Fine, you wil, ill ask Goerge, you ask Miroku'**

'**Ok!'**

**Sango went over to Miroku, You walked over to Goerge**

'**What are you doing here without a date?' **

'**Parents made me come, Hid so no one would ask me…'**

'**oh…'**

'**no one I LIKED at least…'**

'**oh!'**

'**So what are you doing here, so pretty and without a date?'**

' **No reason, I came to ask you, will you be my date?'**

'**Well, rules are rules, would you like to dance?'**

'**rules are rules'**

**So Kagome danced with Goerge and Miroku danced Sango**

**But it isn't over yet**

**When 5:30 came, all the guys asked Sango and Kagome to dance, and all they did was smile and say 'Rules are rules'**

**SO EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

………………………………

**Everyone exept mr. Icecream, who sadly always had people laugh at him.. Oh, and the grandfather, who I don't know what happened to him, but the sister Rin eventually got Sick f Kikyo and started to hang out with Kagome, and Ayumi got sick of Kikyo too, untill Kikyo started to be nicer….. After that 10 years later, Mr. Icecream eventually got his name changed to Justin, but people still laughed at him, so he started to hang around with Kagome a lot too… Now that is the end….. YAY! I liked this story…**


	2. NotSoLittle blue riding Sango

**Disclamer: I do not own inu-yasha or any other characters from that show, but I own Louis, and I also own mrs. chocolate bar….and maybe some other characters as well….**

** NOT-SO-LITTLE BLUE RIDING SANGO**

**One day their was a girl named Sango, all her friends and family members called her Blue Sango because she always wore blue. You see though, She never used to wear blue… Here is a quick run through of what got her to wear blue all the time:**

**One day the phone rang:**

'**Hello? Hi Mrs. chocolate bar! Oh, you wanna talk to mommy? Ok!' Sango handed the phone to her mother**

'**Its mrs. chocolate bar!'**

'**Thank-you Sango'**

'**your welcome mommy!'**

'**Hello? Hello mrs. Choclatebar! Whats going on?' Sangos mother said**

**Suddenly the expression on her mothers face changed**

**Later that day**

'**So where we going mommy?'**

'**to get some clothes..'**

'**but we already goted some..'**

'**yes, but we need special clothes dear..'**

**At the store**

'**How come all the pretty clothes here are dark, mommy?'**

'**Because they are special clothes for when someone.. Goes to.. Sleep foe awhile, honey..'**

'**OOHH! Like when daddy fell asleep!'**

'**Yes dear….like when.. daddy fell asleep…'**

'**So I get to choose one mommy?'**

'**Yes, choose any one of these dress's..'**

**30 min later**

'**You have a pretty dress mommy!'**

'…**thank-you dear…'**

'**Your welcome'**

'**Did you pick one out?'**

'**No mommy, I like the one I wore when Daddy fell asleep!'**

'**You may not wear that one dear..'**

'**Why not? All these dress's are ugly! Mine is light blue and pretty!'**

'**How about this one dear?'**

**Sango's mother held up a dark, dark dark purple dress with black roses around the waist**

'**That one is pretty.. But I like my blue one better!'**

'**Your blue dress is much too light for this occasion dear..'**

'**I WANNA WEAR MY BLUE DRESS!'**

'…**.ok dear..'**

**She was too depressed to argue**

'**thank-you mommy!'**

**At the funeral**

**Sango's dress was the odd one out, everything was dark and mournfoul while sango was happy and cheerful**

'**..Sango, please sit down..'**

'**okay mommy!'**

'**Thank-you dear..'**

'**your welcome… what is he saying mommy?'**

'**He is talking about how nice mr. chocolate bar was and how he always did nice things, and all the bad things he did was forgivin'**

'**But why mommy? He isn't going anywhere is he?'**

'……'

'**mommy? Where is he going? Hes going to wake up right?'**

'…**.'**

'**he is going to wake up right?'**

'…**.dear…'**

'**right?'**

'…**no dear, hes gone to heaven… he is in a better place now'**

**She had to hold back her tears, just as she did when she figured her husband wasn't going to come back from work**

'**mommy, can I talk about mr. Chcolatebar too?…'**

'**yes dear… but we need to wait until he lets us..'**

'**Hello? It is your turn to speak ma'am… ma'am?'**

'**Yes.. Come Sango….'**

**END OF STORY**

**Sango' blue dress has been through a lot, funerals, parties, dinner's, everything, until one day..:**

**:GASP: MOM! MY DRESS DOESN'T FIT ANYMORE!'**

'**Sango.. We will get a new one for you.'**

'**I don't WANT a new one! I want THIS one!'**

' **Mrs. Chocolatebar is coming over dear, please wear something else.'**

'**okay mom, but I still refuse to give up my dress!'**

'**Okay dear!'**

**DING DONG**

'**ill get it mom!'**

'**ok dear'**

'**Hi mrs. Chocolate bar, moms been expecting you!'**

'**Has she Sango?'**

'**Yup!'**

'**Hi Mrs. chocolatebar, Sangos in a bit of a bad mood this morning because her dress got too small'**

'**AM NOT!'**

**-Mrs. chocolate bar chuckled-**

'**I can fix your dress, we will go to the store later to get some more fabric ok Sango?'**

'**OK!'**

**Later on that day, at the store**

'**Just choose some fabric you like Sango'**

'**I LIKE THIS ONE!'**

**Sango picked up some light blue matching to her actual dress, only it was shinier**

'**That is very pretty Sango, we will get it for you ok? If there is anything else you would like on your dress, just tell me ok?'**

'**I don't want anything else!'**

'**ok then Sango'**

**Later that day**

'**I have fixed your dress Sango!'**

'**Its-its beautiful!' Sango held in a scream of delight**

**Her dress was long, but it fit her perfectly, it was light blue and had streams of shinier blue in certain areas (ive never been good at explaining..)**

**END OF STORY**

**Since then, Sango has cared for her dress very much and fixed it all the time when it got too small for her. Eventually, Sango Was 11 and started to never take it off with one exception- washed it every day so it would be clean the next day for her to wear AGAIN:**

'**Sango will you ever take that thing off?' Kagome asked with a wide grin on her face**

'**Yeah Sango, It makes you look bad!' Inu-yasha said**

'**Now, now, the dress obviously makes her look very beautiful and I can understand why she wears it everyday' Miroku said**

'**Thank you Miroku-sama…' **

'**You are very welcome' Miroku said**

' **You know, It is a pretty blue though..' Kagome said**

'**HMPH! Makes no difference, might as well wear blue everyday..'**

'**WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA!' Sango said**

'**That way it wont get dirty everyday, I will only wear it every once in a while!'**

'**Do you not understand the meaning of SARCASM?' Inu-yasha said annoyed**

'**SIT boy!' Kagome said**

'**HEY! IM NOT A DOG!' Inu-yasha growled**

'**Sure SEEMS LIKE IT!' kagome smirked**

'**It is true inu-yasha, you do have a small resemblance to a dog..' Miroku stated**

'**WHAT?'**

'**HA! that's baaddd inu-yasha, your best friend knowing that too! HA!'**

'**AWW SHUDDUP GUYS!'**

**END OF STORY**

**Since then Sango wore blue over and over again. While wearing that dress, she encountered love, marriage, her first kiss, her first date, dancing and more. She has encountered various bad things and various good things as-well, but let us get on to the actual story instead of flashbacks shall we? Well, Sango is still wearing blue and is married to Miroku.**

**RING RING**

'**ILL GET IT!'**

'**okay sango!'**

'**Hello?… really? No! NOT POSSIBLE! Okay, I will do it..'**

**Sangos face turned darkened into a sad state**

'**So, Whats wrong?'**

'…**Mrs. Chocolatebar.. She is sick…'**

'**Mrs. Chocolatebar? The one that lives in the woods?'**

'**That's the one..'**

'**So is is Sick sick, or deadly sick?'**

'…**Deadly sick…'**

'**OH NO!'**

'**yes… I am going to bring her the medicine…'**

'**O- Ok dear, be careful! The woods are dangerous!'**

'**I know Miroku!'**

'**Be careful!'**

'**I will!' **

**And with that, she was out of the door and on her way to Mrs. chocolate bars house with the medicine that she mysteriously got out of nowhere, And she also had a baskit and some food for the trip she ALSO mysteriously got out of nowhere.**

**Sango did not want mrs. chocolate bar to die as well, so she started to run through the woods, she had been to mrs. chocolate bars house many times, so she knew the way by heart, she also knew a few shortcuts, she decided to take the shortest route to her house. **

**Eventually, Sango ran out of breath and got hungry and cold, she wanted some bread from the basket, but she knew eating the biggest loaf of bread was not very smart, so istead she ate the cheese she had packed, but for her coldness, she took out a blue coat, (that she had mysteriously got out of nowhere :O So then she was happy and started to run again. But then she got hungry and ate the lettuce, but she was still hungry and ate the grapes, than later she ate the berries, the milk, the water, the watermelon, the pears, the apples the bacon, ect. Until all she had left wads the bread. Then she realized that her short-cut was not really a short-cut after all… especially when you take a wrong turn… Now she was really in a long-cut…**

'**OH NO!' Sango said, noticing that no one was around to hear her**

**Or so she thought**

**She thought she would never find her way out**

**She was stuck in woods**

**Not knowing what way was what**

**She was all alone too**

**Or at least**

**that's what she thought**

**'Hello Sango, I am here to help you' said a mystical voice from behind her**

'**wh- who are you' she asked without turning around**

'**My name is Justin' (A.K.A: Mr. Icecream)**

'**Ju- Justin?'**

'**For once someone didn't laugh!'**

'**Why would I laugh?'**

'**Turn around..'**

'…**..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

'**You done yet?'**

' **HAHAHA! NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!'**

'**Now?'**

'**HAHAHAHA NO HAHAHAHAHAHAZHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

'**Done?'**

'**giggle yes im done'**

**Mr. Icecream, also known as Justin, was in the last story, Kagomella, but he decided to come visit this story to help Sango, he is a pizza, with Ice-cream, mint ice-cream, for pepperonis.**

'**Okay, good, so what has happened to you?'**

'**Well, My name is Sango and I feel very Blue…'**

'**Heh, you look like it too!'**

'**THAT AINT FUNNY!'**

'**hey, you got to laugh at me didn't you?'**

'**Hmph…'**

'**So anyway, What did happen?'**

'**Mrs. Chocolatebar got sick…'**

'**She's married?'**

'**No, she is a widow…'**

'**Oh, Sorry..'**

'**So anyway, she got sick and im supposed to deliver the medicine to her, so I took a shortcut…'**

'**And?'**

'**So I took a short-cut, but while I was eating, I took a wrong turn and don't know where I am!'**

'**Oh, Is that all? I don't even need to do my magical spell!'**

'**So what is the answer?'**

**Just eat and retrace your footsteps!'**

'**Wow! That does sound easy! Thanks Justin!'**

'**Welcome! Bye!'**

'**Bye!'**

**So Sango looked in her basket, but then realized she wasn't hungry any-more, but then she heard someone coming towards her…**

'**JUSTIN!'**

**CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP**

'**JUSTIN? IS THAT YOU?'**

**CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP**

'**JUSSSTTIINNNNN?'**

**CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP!**

'**HEY! STOP! ARE YOU JUSTIN!'**

'**heh, sry miss, more like louis…'**

'**Oh, Hi louis, I am lost and I was wondering if you could help me find my way out of these woods..?'**

'**You want out?'**

'**No, actually, I need to get to mrs. chocolate bar's house!'**

'**heh, that is easy! Here, I will show you the way.. Uh… for a small price of course…'**

'**What?'**

'**Tell her that Louis Said Sorry for leaving and that he is watching over her…'**

'**Of course! Anything else?'**

'… **If possible, is their any food?'**

'**Yes! Here is some bread!'**

'**Thank you! I have not eatin' in such a long time…'**

**So Sango had Louis show her most of the way… But then the house was in view…**

'**Thank-you so much louis!'**

'**It wasn't a problem!'**

'**Do you want to come in?'**

'**I cant..'**

'**Why not?'**

'**I cant… I would but… I cant…'**

'**Why not lou-'**

**Louis was gone, she hadn't heard him leave, but he was gone…**

**So she went on into Mrs. chocolatebars house, greeted by her too worried cats, and her also worried dog….**

'**Mrs. chocolate bar?'**

'**yes deary?'**

'**ummm….'**

'**What is it deary…?'**

'**Grandmother, I love you…'**

'**I love you too granddaughter, what is in the basket?'**

'**YOUR NOT MRS. CHOCOLATEBAR!'**

'**Deary, how did YOU KNOW!'**

' **MRS. CHOCOLATEBAR AINT MY GRANNY!'**

'**GRRR!'**

**Now, normally it would be a wolf, but this story is different, Lets say it was Koga! Yes… Koga…**

'**YOUR NOT HER!'**

'**EXACTLY! AND NOW YOU ARE MINE!'**

"**AAAHHH! LOUISSS! JUSTINNN! ANYYBODYYY!'**

'**SCREAMIN WONT HELP! Besides, I have cheked these woods in and out, there is NO ONE in the woods!'**

'**You must have missed one then… HALPP!'**

'**There is no point in screaming!'**

**Koga grabbed her arm…**

'**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME?'**

'**You'll find out soon enough…'**

'**HELLPPPP!'**

**Just then the door opened up**

'**SANGO!'**

'**MIROKU!'**

'**what?'**

'**GET HIM MIROKU!'**

'**Yes, sango, Ill hurt him with my staff!'**

**(I know, that sounded totally lame, but whatever..'**

'**Huh? OWTCH! OWTCH! OETCH!'**

'**LET HER GO! LET HER GO!'**

'**FINE!'**

**So Koga let Sango go and he never bothered a human again**

**But it is not over yet, oh no, they had to find Mrs. chocolatebar..**

'**MRS. CHOCOLATEBAR?"**

'**WHERE ARE YOU MRS. CHOCOLATEBAR?'**

'**-sniff- we will never find her, Miroku, shes gone…'**

'**Don't say that! We will find her!'**

**Just then, meow mix, (orange cat) bit Sango and ran outside frantically**

'**OWTCH! WHY YOU LITTLE!'**

'**SANGO! Maybe meow mix is trying to show us something!**

'**You are right Miroku!'**

**So they followed meow mix outside and into her backyard and up a tree where they found a cage and a bed inside of it…. ( yes, it was a very LARGE cage…)**

**'MRS. CHOCOLATEBAR!'**

'**san-cough-go'**

'**Drink this mrs. Chocolatebar!'**

'**okay-cough-'**

**So she drank it, Sango forgave meow mix mrs. chocolate bar was healed and everything, but there is more to this story, oh yes, it is almost over though..**

'**Mrs. chocolate bar..'**

'**Yes Sango?'**

'**I almost forgot, on the way to your house I encountered a talking pizza, ice-cream pepperonis on it too, I also encountered the dreaded Koga who put you their, Miroku save both our lives, but also, Louis brought me to your house…'**

'**Louis?..'**

'**Yes! He had a message for you too!'**

'…**Louis?..'**

'**Yes, he said that he was sorry that he left you but he will always be watching over you and protecting you!'**

'…**He.. did?'**

'**Yes! Louis was the one who showed me the way to your house when I got lost, but he wanted to come in but he said he couldn't!… Who is Louis mrs. chocolate bar?'**

'**Sango…. If you ever see Louis again, tell him thank-you and that I hope your doing fine!'**

'**Okay, but what is the big deal?'**

'**Sango.. You have just encountered Mr. Chocolatebar….'**

**Sango fainted**

**But then she realized it all made sence**

**He could not come in the house**

**The message**

**The fact he hadn't eaten in a long time**

**The way he looked so ghostly pale…**

**The small connection between him and I…**

**It all made sence…**

**If you are wondering why Justin was in the story… HE HELPED PEOPLE! READ KAGOMELLA IF YOU NEED TO REALLY KNOW!**

**Yes, the story is now over….**

**But Just so you know, Everyone lived happily ever after..**

**Exept for Koga and Justin…**

**Koga kept getting hurt because he kept trying to eat people…**

**And Justin get getting laughed at by other people**

**And that is the end of my story…**

**Oh! And thank you for the review Cherry! I know my stories are weird and I am glad you liked it! I am hoping peole will like this story too, but I think I prefer my Kagomella story, oh well, Since now I know someone is reading my stories, I will write more soon!**


	3. run lil Miroku run

Lil Miroku Man

Once their was a little boy named miroku

He always wore purple and was in love with women, every single one that he laid eyes on, at least, if they were pretty. But that was never a problem.

But one day Poor little Mirokus parents died so he had to live with his very,very, VERY strict grand parents who never let him hang out with any girls and always made him wear blue or black. After awhile of living with such strict grand parents though, Miroku decided, when he was about 17 that he wanted to break free. So he put on his purple robe and walked out the door.

'Miroku! Is that purple!' Said the little old lady. 'Yes grammama it is.' And he ran outside with his grandma not far behind him. Then Miroku saw it Grapa on the Patio, so he just walked naturally until his grampa yelled 'MIROKU! YOU KNOW NEVER TO WEAR PURPLE! It simply ruins your complextion!' Miroku Frowned and said 'No it doesn't! and ran far away. His gramma kept running, but he heard from his grandpa. 'GET BACK HERE!' Miroku kept running, and he heard a voice..

'Run little miroku run, run as fast as you can, they cant catch you, because you da man!' Miroku stopped and his grandma stopped, she just couldn't take it, plus, if she left her pie for too long, it would be simply ruined!

Miroku smiled. "mr. ice cream? I mean, Jonathon?"

'How did you know?' Jonathon asked curiously

'Well, you know, all the previous stories deffinetly gave it away'

'well yeah, but I am your guide miroku, and look yonder! Is that a female of beuty? Go get'er tiger'

Miroku saw a beautiful girl and approached her. but not long after, he was running for his life, for it was not a girl at all he had seen, it was the famed Jankotsu of the bad of seven, and he was mad. So what choice did poor Miroku have, but to run for his pathetic little life.

He heard beside him the comforting voice of Jonathon.

Run little Miroku Run, run as fast as you can, he cant catch you because you da man!'

Eventually Jankotsu gave up on Miroku after he saw a beautiful spot of just the right amount of shade to sleep under. And then Miroku found a new woman up yonder.

So miroku had approached the beautiful woman, only to regret it later after finding out that it had been Kagome, his friend Inu Yasha's "non" girlfriend So now he had to run away from his best friend of all time.

Jonathon spoke again.

Run little Miroku Run, Run as fast as you can, He cant catch you because you da man!

So Inu yasha eventually stopped running after Miroku when he got into a new fight with Koga. So Miroku found a new woman to look at, so he approached her with caution after all his past incidents.

Yet again, Miroku found himself running for his life, this time from the woman, who turned out to be Kagura, who was now flying on a feather trying to kill him

So miroku then herd another voice

'Run little miroku run, run as fast as you can, they cant catch you, because you da man!'

Eventually Kagura got bored of toying with Miroku so she moved on to something that was, to her, much more interesting.

Miroku was sad by now, and was ready to give up. But then Jonathon appeared again and put hope into poor Mirokus heart by telling him thatb there is still hope, for there is one female left and every other story Jonathon had been in ended up having a very good ending. So Miroku tried once more. But this woman, to Miroku was much more beautiful then the rest of the other woman, so he approached her and started a friendly conversation. Next think you know, 5 years their getting married naming al the guy kids Miroku jr's and all the girl kids Sango jr's.

THE END


End file.
